Present Swap
by MyFantasySoul
Summary: Boys are out buying presents for Valentines. Why is something so innocent making Bella blush so furiously? Bella human, Cullens vamps. Rated T for safety, some innuendos... First fic, review please!


**This is my first fic please review.  
**

**Edward PoV**

I was going to kill Emmett. It's all his fault! How will I ever show my face after this? Bella is right not to want to see me. Stupid Valentines, stupid presents and stupid Emmett.

I continued pacing my room. Bella was at home, refusing to see anyone too embarrassed to show herself. And even if she did want to come out she couldn't because Charlie had punished her. It was lucky that no one at school knew anything about what happened. Neither of us would ever live it down.

The door opened downstairs. _I wonder what's he gonna give me for Christmas. Hahaha… if it's anything as good as what Bella got for Valentines, I'll have material for teasing him for months to come. Hahaha_… Stupid Emmett it was his entire fault to begin with.

Alice was making party for Valentines. Whole family was supposed to attend together this year, because Alice didn't want Charlie to be left alone and feel loveless. Even so, each couple had a plan of their own. The party was on Friday night on Valentines Day, and I had tickets to the Opera where I wanted to take Bella on Saturday night.

Emmett, Jasper and I decided to go on Thursday and buy presents for our women. Jasper bought a necklace for Alice from Tiffany's. Emmett bought a dress for Rosalie. The whole time he was imagining her wearing it and him taking it off. It made me nauseas. I was contemplating whether to stop and buy some bleach and beg Jasper to bleach my brain of all the pictures. Then, I got idea for a present for my dear Bella. Since I was taking her to Opera, I knew one thing she will need. Women in this time didn't wear them much but a lady has to have a pair.

In the shop I found perfect pair of gloves. I was sure they will match the outfit Alice intended for her to wear on Saturday. While we were in the shop, Emmett has decided to buy a pair of panties for Rosalie saying that she will not need a bra with the dress but she will definitely need panties, and he wanted to give her the whole outfit for their 'magical Saturday'. I rolled my eyes at him and his imagination.

The counter lady wrapped our presents at the spot and we left satisfied with our productive day.

In school on Friday, our women were impatient to know what we were preparing for them. I promised Alice a six-month holiday for her and Jasper in Europe, if she would not check future for what we were planning for them. She agreed under the condition that that holiday includes all the fashion shows in Europe during that holiday. She kept moaning that she didn't know which outfits to plan, not knowing where they are going. We told them just to dress as elegant as possible.

Jasper had rented a boat. They will not be having dinner, per say. However, they will have a very romantic evening.

Emmett on the other hand is giving the whole day on Saturday to Rosalie. Taking her to New York, shopping, Broadway and hot sex all night. Typical Emmett.

Well my plans went down the river, of course. We were at the table, on Friday evening. Bella was sitting next to me and Charlie was sitting on Bella's other side. The rest of us were pretending to eat, while chatting happily. When Charlie and Bella had finished their dinner, Carlisle had decided to give his present to Esme. He had bought her a simple bracelet. After all these years they spent together, presents were not something they needed to show affection to each other.

Alice squeaked and said that it should be Charlie the next to receive his present. When he pointed out that he does not have his other half to receive or give present for that matter, Alice hugged him and said that this is the holiday of love and that he has all of us to love him and give him presents. With that, Emmett brought in his new fishing equipment. And Alice danced out of the dining room and brought him new clothes to wear when he goes fishing.

Charlie had tears in his eyes. Bella went and hugged him.

"Thank you, Alice" – Charlie said when Bella let him go. "Thank you to you all. You really are wonderful family." _Bella is lucky to have them in her life. They are very good influence on her. So much love in this family. It's what I wanted to have with Renée. _Charlie sighed in his mind and smiled at everyone.

Emmett started jumping up and down demanding that he gives his present next. Rosalie was ecstatic when she saw the dress. When she wanted to open her other present, I decided that it would be in our best interest not to show something that intimate at the dining room table in front of Charlie. After all he didn't know that Emmett and Rosalie are married.

"Rose open that in privacy of your room. Spare Charlie, please." – I said too quickly and quietly for Charlie and Bella to hear.

_Hmm, my baby got me something interesting. _Her mind went wild with images. I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I think I'll leave this one for later" – Rosalie said and smiled.

Jasper gave Alice her necklace, which made her ecstatic. It was first time she was surprised by a present and she felt happy. _Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much for making that deal with me. _I raised my eyebrow at her. _Don't get any ideas! This is one time thing. I might like how it feels to be surprised but the itchiness of not knowing and not being able to look in the future is not worth it. So no, this is not going to happen again. _I smiled and nodded.

I took out the bag with my present and the letter I wrote to Bella. I didn't want to say all of it in front of her father, afraid that it will make her uncomfortable. If she wanted to read it for others to hear it, it would be her decision.

Bella took out the present and started to unwrap it. When she unwrapped half of it she could already see what it is and blushed furiously.

_What is that?_ Everyone except Em and Jazz thought. _She is blushing just for getting gloves! _Emmett snickered.

"I think I'll read my letter first" Bella said shyly.

She opened it and started reading:

_Dear Bella,_

_I thought for a long time about what to give you, knowing that you do not like to be spent money on. I finally realized what you would need, especially for tomorrow, and I know you will feel grateful for it. I would love to be present when you first put them on, and what I would love even more is to put them on you myself. I would also love to take them off, first chance I get and cover that sweet place with my eternal kisses. Of course, I would love you to spend wonderful moments of your life in them, because everyone would like them. I took the smaller size on purpose because with time they will stretch. Of course, you will look much better with them tight around your skin. They had long ones, as well, but I though shorter is much better. Shorter will be easier to take off. I contemplated of taking the ones that were padded with artificial fur, but decided against it because you skin would probably become sweaty under it, which I noticed when the counter lady tried them on. Also, spring is coming and I know you do not usually wear them."_

At this point Alice sneaked and took the bag that stood in front of Bella's legs and retired back where everyone was listening with attention. During her reading Bella continued to blush more and more. Jasper was a bit uncomfortable, so Carlisle went and opened the window for his benefit. I could feel the heat coming from Bella's cheeks and neck. Her reading continued, while Alice started quietly to open the present, without Bella noticing it.

"_I wanted to buy you leather ones, but decided against it because I knew that under them I couldn't touch that place for which I want to give you engagement ring. Please, don't forget that next time when Alice makes one of her finer parties with special guests you can wear them. I bought especially ones that are easy to take off so you or the others will not be in a hurry. I know it is not customary nowadays to do so, but when it's warmer and we go for a walk you could wear them in your hands, which is really attractive. In addition, when we are in the restaurant it is best to put them on the table beside your handbag. Unfortunately, they will not stay clean for long because people have dirty hands. Besides men take their own, while ladies are not required to do it by themselves. If you don't like them we can take them back and they will happily give you new ones. Funny fact is that in the past ladies used to keep them even when they were ripped and used them when they were old to wipe their glasses. Remember that I always love you_

_Yours forever_

_Edward"_

Bella looked up at me and blushed even more. I was watching her the entire time not paying attention to anyone else. I couldn't understand why is she so embarrassed. I heard Emmett laughing suddenly. I turned to look at them. Emmett and Jasper were on the floor, rolling. Carlisle had his head in his hands. Esme and Alice were looking at me with shock written all over their faces and their mouth forming a little 'o'. Rosalie looked amused and on the brink of laughter. And Charlie… Charlie was seething while holding a pair of laced black, tong panties. Comprehension suddenly hit me. The counter lady mixed our presents and instead of gloves, I gave Bella present that Emmett intended for Rosalie. I froze. Slowly I turned my head to look at Bella. She was looking at the floor with burning cheeks. I could smell tears. She was crying out of embarrassment.

Charlie jumped from his seat and grabbed Bella's hand. _How dare he? So vulgar, inconsiderate, hormonal teenager giving something like that to his girlfriend in front of her father. Are they having sex already? And practically calling her a whore! Saying that she will show that… that thing in public and that everyone will like it! _Charlie was furious. He pulled Bella out of the house. I ran after them.

"Bella wait! Charlie let me explain it please!" – I shouted. Charlie turned, while Bella entered the cruiser with her head bowed down.

"I don't want to see you near my daughter, ever again. You showed how little you respect her by calling her a…a… Just don't let me see you near her again. And it's not Charlie it's Sir or Chief, got it? Good." And with that he went to driver's side of the cruiser and pulled out of the driveway.

I turned to see furious Esme and even more furious Alice standing in the doorway. Emmett and Jasper were still laughing in the house unable to speak or think coherently. Carlisle was in his study thinking _I did not see that_ over and over again.

When I entered the house Rosalie was on the sofa watching TV and smirking at me. Esme and Alice started shouting at me, but I refused to listen to them. I went up to my room and shut the door on all of them. I didn't know what to do but I had to have peace and quite to think of how to solve this mess. How to get Bella to ever forgive me for embarrassing her in front of her father that way. My family left me alone after that. Going to spend their 'magical Saturday', while I stayed here alone without my mate.

When I went to Bella's that night and Saturday night the window was closed and locked and she drew curtains on. I knew this meant she didn't want to see me. So I went back to my room and decided Monday would be best day to resolve all this mess.

I could hear my family arguing whether to help me or not. They knew it wasn't my fault. Alice was blocking her thoughts not giving me clue whether Bella will forgive me or not. I supposed it was my punishment for making the deal with her and trying to surprise her. If I didn't do that now we wouldn't have this mess. She would have noticed what would happen during the diner and all of this could have been avoided.

We were lucky that Charlie didn't have his gun with him tonight, with the way things were going our secret would have been exposed by now.

I stopped pacing and threw myself on the bed. I heard Emmett chuckling downstairs. _Bro, if I planned it it wouldn't have come out as good and funny as it did._


End file.
